


Snow Dusts Winter Roads

by TheFlashpoint



Series: Legends Shorts [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, He misses his wife during the holidays, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know...its better than just going with one and that way, I only say holidays because like, Memories, Other, Rip and Gary chat while Rip gets sad and thinks about how much, You can assume they're celebrating any holiday you want during winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashpoint/pseuds/TheFlashpoint
Summary: Gary learns a bit more about Rip than expected.





	Snow Dusts Winter Roads

Snow dusts winter roads as heavy feet press prints lightly into the cold white of the morning. Rip had only been walking for a few hours, but his bones already ache with the bitter bite of the morning's breeze upon his back. He was less than a few moments away from his destination, he should be in the right place at least, walking home from the Time Bureau was never quite an easy task. Hoisting his bag back to its place on his shoulder, Rip’s pace quickened as he finally began to reach his destination within the far edges of Starling City.

Soft fairy lights lit the streets ahead in cheer of the coming holidays, families getting together to celebrate with loved ones peacefully in the confines of cozy homes. Soon Rip too would be enjoying said time within the closed walls of his own home. He told others to take a break as well, explaining that no one should be working on any holiday and should be happy with their families. Ava seemed skeptical though and told her boss that she preferred to try and get her left over work done. He didn't push her.

The lock to the front door gave a soft click as Rip finally made his way inside, placing his keys in a small bowl and hanging his coat and ID on a hanger above the little table. He took a deep breath, sighing as he stretched his aching bones whilst making his way to the kitchen. “Perhaps just a small meal for tonight will suffice.” Rip mumbled to himself, “Not as if I’ve planned for any visitors this year.”

He settled on a sandwich and some grapes, not exactly a meal that screams ‘holidays’, but instead a meal that would fill him for the rest of the night. He could already hear Miranda’s scolding yet playful voice in the back of his mind.  
  


* * *

  
_“Michael Hunter you put that sandwich down and wait till dinner is ready!” Miranda scolded, kicking Rip’s leg playfully as he grumbled under his breath._

_“It is **one o'clock** in the afternoon Miranda please!”_

_“Well you should have thought about eating earlier and not waiting after I started dinner, shouldn't have you?”_

_Rip groaned in defeat. “Fine you win….but I'm stealing some olives!”_

_“Michael!” Miranda laughed, watching as her rather clumsy husband made his way out of the kitchen with a handful of olives, a few falling from his hands and to the floor as he left._

 

* * *

  
A knock at the door jostled Rip from fond memories, he wiped his eyes of any tears and placed his since forgotten meal to the side, lifting himself from his chair and making his way to the front door. One could easily say he was surprised to find Gary Green standing there, hidden among layers of warm winter clothes.

“Director Hunter!  I wasn't sure you’d be awake.”

“Yes, yes it's fine. I only just dozed off at the dinner table. What's brought you here Gary? Something gone wrong within the Time Bureau?”

“No! Oh heavens no it's just...well...every year now we’ve always had a party at the Time Bureau but you never seem to be there...and well…”

“You’re here to try and get me to join your party?” Rip deadpanned. He only just got home, it seemed a bit strange to ask him now that he was here.

“Well it's just that you're never around for our celebrations. Sometimes you’re off working and other times you’ve just left too soon for us to ask for you to join.” the agent quickly explained, “At first I told Ava that you must be spending time with your own family but then….the files said you didn't have one.”

“None that are blood related. Who I consider my mother is naturally rather busy with other important things and the since dispersed Legends team have their own families to spend the holidays with. Besides, I much prefer the confines of my own home.”

“Yes, but no one should spend the holidays alone!”

* * *

  
  
_"Miranda! I didn't expect to find you here.” Rip was slightly startled, nearly running face first into his coworker as he quickly made his way down the many halls of Vanishing Point.  
_

_“I would say the same except I know how often you spend the holidays here rather than with family.”  
_

_“I wouldn’t think Mary would want me around for the holidays. She has plenty of other children she has to take care of.” Rip laughed softly, “Besides. Wouldn’t want to leave Gideon on her own now would I?”  
_

_“You have grown quite close to that ship, but no one should spend the holidays alone Rip.” Miranda out reached her hand to the other, “Perhaps you would be interested in spending them with me?”_

* * *

  
  
“Director Hunter??”

Rip shook his head quickly, thinking on the choices he had here. On one hand he could go with Gary and endure a party with far to many people, on the other, he could stay home in the safe of his house and wallow in his sorrows. Then there was option three…

“Gary, have I ever shown you how the Waverider works?”

 **-x━━x-x━━x-**  
  


Rip couldn't remember the last time he’d actually been on the Waverider. He would be lying if he didn't say he missed this ship, missed Gideon. Bringing Gary onto the ship was more for emotional support than it was just to show him around, Gary seemed to know that.

“This ship holds a lot of memories.” Rip muttered, “I do wish to fly her again someday. Not fair to keep her locked up to be used as a training program.”

“Isn't that what you said the Waverider was originally intended for?”  
  
“I suppose in one way or another, yes. The Waverider was for training. I didn’t train on this particular ship however, I used her more often for missions after the Time Masters couldn’t argue with me any longer about it. The ship I trained on, while a version of the Waverider, had a different A.I.”  
  
Gary tilted his head, curiosity sparking ever so slightly, “Did you train with anyone else? You’ve never really talked much about being a Time Master other than what little information you gave to us while building up our Time Bureau.”  
  
Rip smiled ever so slightly, thinking back on the days he’d spent with Miranda. The training the two of them endured was long but worth it. His smile faltered, “Well, yes...I trained with one other person.” he began, “Her name was Miranda Coburn, she always swore Miranda wasn't her real name but...I saw easily through that lie.”  
  


* * *

  
_“Your name...is ‘Rip Hunter’? Really?” Miranda snorted, shaking her head at the newly recruited Time Master in training. “You’re really going to try and convince me that you were named Rip as a child?”_  
  
_“The Time Masters asked for us to come up with alias to use so no one could track us. I simply chose what sounded most fitting so...Rip Hunter.”_  
  
_“Yes but I asked for your real name.” The woman taunted, “You and I both know that Rip Hunter is not your real name.”_  
  
_Rip looked to Miranda with little curiosity, frowning ever so slightly at her request. “Well I would assume the name you’ve given to me isn’t yours either. Miranda Coburn.”_  
  
_“The last name isn’t real, the first name however? That is my name. They never told us we had to change the entirety of our names.” Miranda teased, “So how about you?”_  
  
_“I suppose if we are to be working together from here on out, you may as well know.” Rip responded with a heavy sigh, looking about to make sure no one else was listening in on their conversation. “Its Michael. Michael Xavier. I don’t have any known family so I’d taken up the last name of my guardian as she was a mother figure to me.”  
_

* * *

  
  
“She and I worked for years together in Vanishing Point. The Time Masters actually preferred her own skill over mine. However...well we all know good things don’t last, do they?”  
  
“Was Miranda your wife?”  
  
That question stung, but Rip supposed he should have expected it. “...Yes she was my wife. She and Jonas were my everything until Vandal Savage took them from me. I-I’m sorry Gary, I really shouldn’t be getting this emotional over something so bitter during the holidays.” He took a few breaths in attempts to keep warm tears from falling down his face.  
  
“Is...is that why you don’t spend the holidays with any of us? Director Hunter, I understand if you’re upset, but being alone like that isn’t exactly a healthy way to spend your time every year. You should be with friends, surrounded by cheer and the warmth of company.” The agent placed a gentle hand against Rip’s back, rubbing ever so slightly to comfort him in any way he could. “Or we could stay here and maybe talk about the lighter things? Maybe you could tell me about your time with the Legends! You always seemed to enjoy telling those stories when you could.”  
  
Rip dried his eyes once more. He looked to Gary for a moment, sweet innocent Gary with curiosity always getting the best of him, never backing down from any line of work he’d been given. Gary grinned, though awkward, Rip could tell he was trying his best.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
“I suppose I have a few stories I haven’t told anyone else. Have I ever told you about the time Leonard Snart and Sara Lance completely took over the ship to save I and the team?”  
  
So...perhaps spending the holidays alone this year wasn’t going to happen. Maybe that was for the better, maybe it’s a sign from Miranda and Jonas that Rip finally has a chance at clarity and he should take it. With a night well spent of telling stories and softly laughing at fond memories, Rip could easily say he was happy to have someone with him on a night such as this, rather than be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written fairly fast and after going through the entire thing like four times, I've found just about every mistake I could. However if there are any mistakes you happen to catch then don't be afraid to point them out to me! 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy a good holidays fic with a pinch of angst!  
> Kudos and comments are always absolutely welcomed.


End file.
